In the wake of increasing levels of function integration in semiconductor devices, the number of input/output channels of semiconductor devices has been rising continuously. At the same time, there is a demand to shorten signal channel lengths for high frequency applications, to improve heat dissipation, improve reliability, and to decrease manufacturing costs. Many of those objectives can be met by improving the way in which semiconductor chips are packaged.